battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Overview During battle, units may become afflicted by status effects which impairs their ability to fight and/or survive effectively. Some status effects can even cause "Damage over Time" (short: DoT). The 1.3 Patch introduced the first status effect. Many more were introduced in 1.5 Patch. Note that every status effect can stack with another. Suppression Suppression is the first status effect that was implemented in the battle system. Most attacks have a chance to cause Suppression, which reduces the affected unit's accuracy. Reduced accuracy leads to more misses, or fewer hits landing with attacks that hit multiple times. Some attacks have a higher chance to cause suppression than others. A unit's Bravery stat helps prevent Suppression. Immobilization Stun Some attacks can cause the Stun effect for a set number of rounds. During this time, the affected unit cannot act during their turn. In addition, the affected unit's cooldown on attacks is effectively "frozen" and do not count down. Also, units that are stunned have their dodge greatly reduced. Certain units that become stunned will not benefit from their Armor or the damage reduction offered by Armor. While stunned, damage inflicted on these units is applied directly to HP, bypassing Armor. These units only include the Riot Trooper and Armadillo as of 2.0 Patch. Some units are immune to Stun Effects caused by certain attacks. This is because most stun attacks only affect a specific enemy type. Pyros, Fireworks Trucks and the Ninja's Smoke Bomb can stun any kind of unit except structures. Grenadiers's Flashbang, Riot Trooper's Shield Bash, and Peacekeeper's and Riot Truck's Tear Gas only affect infantry and critters. Ninja's Electric Strike, and Peacekeeper's and Riot Truck's EMP Grenades only affect vehicles. Defensive structures are immune to all Stun Effects. See also: * Units immune to Stun * Enemy units immune to Stun Freeze Freeze (being frozen) is a status effect introduced in the 2.5 Patch by the Frostbite and Cryo Trooper. While frozen, the affected unit becomes more susceptible to damage from all sources (50% more), as well as being under the same effects as Stun. It is an excellent way of making heavily armored units vulnerable because armor will be completely ignored. See also: * Units immune to Freeze * Enemy units immune to Freeze Susceptibility These effects temporarily increase damage taken by the target. As of the 3.5 Patch, the Weapon Technician is the only unit that can apply these effects. Flammable Flammable is a status effect introduced in the 3.5 Patch. It greatly increases the Explosive damage taken by the target (400% of normal). It is applied by the Weapon Technician's Explosive AMP attack. See also: * Units immune to Flammable * Enemy units immune to Flammable Shatter Shatter is a status effect introduced in the 3.5 Patch. It greatly increases the Crushing damage taken by the target (400% of normal). It is applied by the Weapon Technician's Shatter AMP attack. See also: * Units immune to Shatter * Enemy units immune to Shatter Firemod Firemod is a status effect introduced in the 4.1 Patch. It greatly increases the Fire damage taken by all units ( 220% of normal). This status effect was limited to the 14th Boss Strike event, "Yuzul the Raptor Trainer". See also: * Units with Fire Attacks * Enemy units with Fire Attacks Damage over Time Fire Fire is a Damage-Over-Time effect introduced in the 1.5 Patch. Many Fire-type attacks have a chance to set the target on fire, doing damage that diminishes over time. The applied damage counts also counts as -type damage and will thus be affected by the target's Fire resistance. The DoT damage calculation is different for different durations. * 2 turn durations: first turn damage is 1/2 of initial attack damage, second turn is 1/4 of initial. Total damage will equal 1.75x the initial damage. * 3 turn durations: first turn damage is 1/2 of initial attack damage, second turn is 1/3 of initial, third turn is 1/6 of initial. Total damage will equal 2x the initial damage. An exception to these rules is the Firestorm attack from the Death From Above, which has a 6 turn Fire DoT with a fixed amount of damage applied each round (1/2 of the initial attack damage). Other exceptions to these rules are the Brutal Champion's Rocksalt Shot attack, the Searing Firebreather's Flame Burst attack and the Demoman's Fire Grenade attack, which apply Fire DoT for 5 turns. See also: * Units immune to Fire * Enemy units immune to Fire Poison Poison is a Damage-Over-Time effect introduced in the 1.5 Patch. At first, it was available only to enemy Sandworms. The 2.0 Patch introduced new units that utilized this type of status effect. It also added new weapon attack options to existing units that applied this effect. Poison DoT functions just like Fire DoT, but applies more damage. The first turn damage is just as strong as the initial attack, thus the total overall damage is generally 3 times the amount of the initial attack. * 2 turn durations: first turn damage is same as initial attack damage, second turn is 1/2 of initial. Total damage will equal 2.5x the initial damage. * 3 turn durations: first turn damage is same as initial attack damage, second turn is 2/3 of initial, third turn is 1/3 of initial. Total damage will equal 3x the initial damage. * 4 turn durations: first turn damage is same as initial attack damage, second turn is 3/4 of initial, third turn is 1/2 of initial, fourth turn is 1/4 of initial. Total damage will equal 3.5x the initial damage. Poison is considered -type damage in terms of damage reduction. So most Critters will suffer additional damage from Poison DoT due to their weakness to Fire. On the contrary, units with resistances to Fire type damage will have further reduced damage from both Fire DoT and Poison DoT. See also: * Units immune to Poison * Enemy units immune to Poison Environmental Damage over Time Environmental DoT is a form of Damage-over-Time that affects all units in all battles in a certain location, or, during a special event. There are currently two known types of Environmental DoT. Only units with an immunity against these types are unaffected by it. However, damage reduction will take place according to the damage type of the specific Environmental DoT. Contrary to ordinary DoT damage, the amount of damage applied by Environmental DoT stays the same throughout the entire battle. Environmental DoT plays a role in the 13th Boss Strike. Environmental Cold DoT Environmental Cold DoT is a status effect applied to almost all battles in the Eastern Wastes. It deals 60 -damage every turn to all units on the battlefield (modified by resistance). See also: * Units immune to Cold Environment * Enemy units immune to Cold Environment Environmental Fire DoT Since the 4.0 Patch, there's also an Environmental Fire DoT status effect. It is applied to all battles in the Spiderwasp Nest. It deals 10 -damage per turn to all units on the battlefield (modified by resistance). See also: * Units immune to Fire * Enemy units immune to Fire Unreleased Status Effects Acid Acid is a new status effect added in the 4.0 Patch. Some units are immune to it, however there are no units that can currently apply/invoke this effect. It currently does 20 damage per turn with 1000% armor piercing. See also: * Units immune to Acid * Enemy units immune to Acid Plague Plague is a new status effect added in the 4.1 Patch. Some units are immune to it, however there are no units that can currently apply/invoke this effect. Plague has multiple damage levels (3-25) and might be intended for an Infected-themed Boss Strike or invasion event. See also: * Units immune to Plague Breach Breach is a new status effect added in the 4.1 Patch. No units are immune to it yet, and there are no units that can currently apply/invoke this effect. Plasma DoT Plasma DoT is a new status effect added in the 4.1 Patch. No units are immune to it yet, and there are no units/locations that can currently apply/invoke this effect. Category:Game Information Category:Unreleased content